<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gay Stick Figures by EmeraldThief22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594491">Gay Stick Figures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldThief22/pseuds/EmeraldThief22'>EmeraldThief22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Ball Gag, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Crossdressing, Drabble, Drunk Blow Jobs, F/F, Feel free to send requests, Glory Hole, Handcuffs, Lesbian Sex, Lube, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Riding, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sex and Chocolate, Shameless Smut, Shit, Shower Sex, Somnophilia, Spitroasting, Vibrators, Voyeurism, oh well, oneshots, this is a long list</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldThief22/pseuds/EmeraldThief22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess who's writing short NSFW drabbles of characters from the Henry Stickmin game? Me! I'm bored, okay? Anyway, I hope you enjoy and feel free to drop requests if you'd like! (As of October 24, I am not taking any more requests. Thanks so much for enjoying the story and I will continue to work on requests!)(I have.. 22 to do, so please don't send any rn!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Burt Curtis/Dave Panpa, Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson, Charles Calvin/Burt Curtis, Charles Calvin/Dave Panpa, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Sven Svensson, Drake Camper/Josh Taylor, Ellie Rose/Dr. Vinschpinsilstien, Grigori Olyat/Dmitri Johannes Petrov, Henry Stickmin/Charles Calvin/Sven Svensson, Henry Stickmin/Sven Svensson, Hubert Galeforce/Dmitri Johannes Petrov, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man, Right Hand Man/Charles Calvin, Right Hand Man/Henry Stickmin, Thomas Chestershire/Henry Stickmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Henry x Sven (Master/Slave)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Thus begins my drabbles of horny characters from the game. Some are random ships, lol. First up is Henry x Sven!<br/>Master/Slave themes<br/>Blindfolds<br/>Blow jobs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sven was kneeling on the floor, his eyes covered with a blindfold. He tilted his head up when he felt a finger under his chin. He had been kneeling for a bit, his cock leaking because of the hot touches all over his body. </p><p>“You’re doing so good already.. Do you want a treat?”</p><p>He nodded, opening his mouth. He shivered as Henry brushed his cock gently against his lips. He planted a kiss on the tip, sliding his tongue out to lick gently. Henry hummed in approval, resting his hands on Sven’s shoulders.</p><p>“That’s it, baby..” He whispered, causing Sven to whimper. Sven knew if he could get Henry to cum, then he would get to cum.</p><p>He reached his hands up slowly and Henry gently nudged them away.</p><p>“No touching me. You can only use your mouth.” Sven nodded, understanding as he took Henry further in his mouth.</p><p>“Ah.. fuck..” Sven shivered, a jolt of pleasure coursing through his body. He loved it when Henry made noises like this.</p><p>Sven couldn’t breath as Henry’s cock touched the back of his throat and he dug his fingernails in deeper, willing himself to not cum then and there.</p><p>Henry had his hands in Sven’s hair then, tugging lightly as he continued fucking his throat tenderly, smiling down at him.</p><p>“Fuck.. you look so good like this..” Henry’s grip tightened and Sven obediently swallowed his master’s seed, brain short-circuiting from all the stimulation.</p><p>“Ah.. shit, that was intense.” Henry slid out, and Sven caught a breath, whimpering at how on edge he was.</p><p>“Oh, you want to cum too?” Sven nodded, his throat too raw to speak.</p><p>Henry helped him to his feet, laying him on his king-sized bed.</p><p>“Well, now it’s my turn~” Henry whispered hotly against his cock and Sven cried out.</p><p>That was so worth the sweet torture.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Henry x Charles (Crossdressing)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charles, Charles.. When will you learn that you can't win bets against Ellie?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Charles can rock it in a skirt. Fight me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is there a reason why you’re wearing a skirt, Charles?”</p><p>“I like how it feels!” The pilot said defensively, before looking away sheepishly.</p><p>“I lost a bet. Ellie-“</p><p>“That’s enough information for me.” Henry sighed, hopping into the helicopter.</p><p>They were on a short mission which consisted of picking up important documents from another government base.</p><p>Henry settled down, humming softly to himself. Once Charles gained enough altitude, he let the helicopter hover in the air before he walked to the back. He bent over one of the boxes, pretending to look for something.</p><p>A split second later, Henry had his hands on his hips, reaching up his skirt.</p><p>“You probably knew what it would do to me..” Henry hissed in his ear, sliding down the panties that Charles also had to wear with the skirt.</p><p>Charles was hard instantly, gasping as Henry leaned down to lick at his hole. He cursed softly as Henry continued licking eagerly, making soft noises of pleasure.</p><p>Charles whined as Henry inserted his tongue, causing Charles to release a little over the skirt.</p><p>“Fuck, ah, Henry! I can’t get this skirt dirty!”</p><p>Henry didn’t answer and continued fucking him with his tongue, pushing Charles closer and closer to orgasm.</p><p>“Henry! A Ah, I’m going to-!“ Charles cried out as he came, most of it getting on the box and his skirt.</p><p>Charles whimpered as Henry pulled back, caressing his ass gently.</p><p>“You should definitely keep wearing skirts, Charles.. It suits you.”</p><p>Charles shivered, standing up and adjusting his clothes.</p><p>“Maybe I will. Especially if you keep treating me like this.”</p><p>Henry chuckled.</p><p>“Fair enough. That, or you keep losing bets to Ellie. I wonder what other cute things she'll make you wear?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Drake Camper x Josh Taylor (Drunken Blow Jobs)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josh and Taylor go to a bar. One finds a glory hole and insist to try it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THEY'RE GAY, OKAY???</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Of <em>course</em>, this is what you want to do.” Josh slurred, leaning against the stall of the bathroom.</p><p>“Come on, it’s a glory hole! Don’t you want to know what it feels like?” Drake protested from the other side, peeking through the hole.</p><p>“I I guess so..” Josh muttered, unzipping his pants. He heard his friend hit the floor a little too hastily, waiting for him. Drake was probably as uncoordinated as Josh was after a few shots, but he could do this. That, or Drake was excited to suck his dick.</p><p>“Let’s get this over with..” He sighed, stroking himself slowly. Once he was fully hard, he slid his dick through the hole.</p><p>Drake admired the size, his hand coming up to wrap around it gently.</p><p>“W Wow..” He whispered, tracing his finger down a vein slowly. Josh shuddered, the touches already driving him mad. The alcohol was enhancing every little thing that Drake was doing to him.</p><p>Drake licked from the base to the tip, taking his own cock out. He moaned softly as he tasted Josh, who was now audibly gasping on the other side.</p><p>He took Josh further in his mouth, sucking sloppily around his dick. He knew was being messy and drool was running down his chin, but he didn’t care. He kept sucking, using his mouth along as one hand wrapped around his chest while the other went up his shirt, pinching and twisting his nipple.</p><p>Josh was so close to orgasm, he knew it. Drake was setting the pace to everything and Josh wanted the barrier to be gone so he could buck his hips forward. There was a certain thrill to letting someone else take control.</p><p>Josh let out a sharp gasp as he came, whining loudly as Drake pulled back, most likely allowing most of it to get on his face.</p><p>What a sight that must be..</p><p>Drake was panting heavily on the other side, whimpering softly from his own orgasm. He felt hot and dazed, but more importantly.. ashamed.</p><p>Quentin, the other fellow who wore headphones and so happens to be in the government too, had just stepped into the bathroom.</p><p>“What are you two idiots doing!?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reginald Copperbottom x Right Hand Man (Vibrators)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dr. V didn't tell Reginald about this. Neither did Right.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reginald: My boyfriend's cock can vibrate because of his cybernetic enhancements!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Y You didn’t tell me it could vibrate!” Reginald squeaked, gripping the sheets as his lover’s cock buzzed inside him at the lowest setting.</p><p>“Wanted to surprise you..” Right said huskily, continuing to thrust into him eagerly.</p><p>“A Ah!” Reginald whimpered, pulling Right down for a heated kiss, wrapping his legs around his waist.</p><p>Reginald whimpered as the vibration was amped up a bit, shaking as Right slid his tongue into his mouth.</p><p>Fuck, it felt like too much, but he loved it, especially when Right brushed so perfectly against that spot inside him. He cried out, wanting to cum so badly when Right wrapped his hand around his dick, just seconds before orgasm.</p><p>Reginald whined.</p><p>“I can tell when you’re ready to cum.. but I want to keep having fun with you..” Right said, leaning down to lick and suck at his neck.</p><p>Reginald couldn’t stand it, but <em>fuck</em>, this was hot.</p><p>“Why don’t you beg?” Right hissed against his neck and Reginald squeaked.</p><p>“W Why don’t you fuck me harder? Fuck me so hard that when I scream your name, I won’t be able to speak, a and I won’t be able to walk and I can show off my hickeys to the clan to show that I’m yours and I belong to you- Ah!”</p><p>Reginald was a whimpering mess as Right fucked him harder, the bed practically hitting the wall forcefully with each thrust. Reginald eventually cried out, releasing all over his chest and Right’s chest.</p><p>Right smirked as he pulled out, looking down at his lover, who went limp with exhaustion.</p><p>“Love you..”</p><p>Reginald shivered as he took Right’s hand and kissed it.</p><p>“Always..” He whispered, thoroughly wrecked. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Charles Calvin x Dave Panpa (Quiet Sex)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who knows why Dave has been captured by the Toppats over and over again? At least Charles can go rescue him! After all, he always has the greatest plans..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Randomly requested by my friend, lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles panted as he ran down the hall. Where the heck was Dave this time? He had quite the reputation for getting caught by the Toppat clan and no one knows why anymore.</p><p>He swiped a keycard and the door opened, where Dave was sitting on the chair.</p><p>“Charles!” He exclaimed, smiling as he got up and wrapped his arms around him.</p><p>“We gotta go, come on!” Charles said, hugging his lover quickly as they raced down the hall. They both skidded to a stop when they heard voices. Charles froze, unsure of what to do when Dave pulled Charles into a nearby closet.</p><p>Dave pulled the door shut as quietly as he could and the Toppats raced past the closet. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt Charles wrap his arms around him from behind.</p><p>“Now?” He hissed.</p><p>“Come on! They won’t find us and we have to wait out until they take care of the other Toppats outside!”</p><p>Dave sighed.</p><p>“Fine, but make it quick.”</p><p>Charles smiled, kissing his lover’s neck as he reached up his shirt to tease his chest. Dave moaned softly, arching his back slightly as Charles pinched his nipples.</p><p>“I also brought something along.. Maybe it’ll help.”</p><p>Charles took something out of his pocket and held it up to Dave’s mouth.</p><p>It was a ball gag and Dave shuddered.</p><p>“H Help me to keep quiet?”</p><p>“Yep!” Charles said cheerfully, the little shit.</p><p>Dave opened his mouth obediently and Charles placed it delicately in his mouth and clipped it in the back.</p><p>Charles smiled as he continued playing with his chest before sliding his hands lower to pull down Dave’s pants. Dave made a noise as Charles rubbed his clothed erection against his bare ass.</p><p>“Want me to fuck you?” He asked, gripping Dave’s hips.</p><p>Dave contemplated it. He wasn’t very loud with the ball gag in his mouth and Charles always seemed to cum pretty quickly..</p><p>He nodded and Charles grinned, taking some lube out and quickly prepared his lover. Dave’s knees shook and he leaned against the wall for support.</p><p>Soon, Charles was inside him and Dave whined as Charles stroked his cock quickly in time with his thrusts.</p><p>It was a matter of time before Dave came with a muffled cry. Charles gasped as he came inside Dave, panting softly as he recovered.</p><p>“T That was hot..” Charles whispered, before pulling out and swiftly replacing his cock with a plug.</p><p>“Nice and full..” He cooed, helping Dave adjust his clothes and cleaning him up quickly with a handkerchief in his pocket.</p><p>He gently took out the ball gag and Dave whimpered.</p><p>“Good boy.” Charles kissed his cheek.</p><p>Meanwhile, on the other end of the earpiece, sat a stunned (and aroused) Burt.</p><p>“Hey, Chief?”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“I think I hacked the wrong communication signal..”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ellie Rose x Dr. Vinschpinsilstien (Aphrodisiacs)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Triple Threat allies run into some shenanigans aboard the Toppat airship. Dr. V can handle this emergency.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ayyy, first Ellie x Dr. V tag!<br/>(*sweats nervously* First time writing lesbian sex.. I hope it's good..)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you somehow got into aphrodisiac flowers?”</p><p>“Well, the Toppat clan-“</p><p>“Say no more.” Dr. V looked at her patient, who looked really hot and bothered. She winked before turning to the others.</p><p>“I can take care of this. You two can go home for now.”</p><p>Charles and Henry saluted her, and Dr. V turned to her girlfriend with a sigh.</p><p>“You know, it’s going to take a few hours before you’ll finally be satisfied.”</p><p>“I I know..” Ellie’s breathing was rapid and it was taking all her energy not to push her girlfriend down on the hospital bed.</p><p>“Well, lay down. I think I can help with the more.. traditional way.”</p><p>Ellie nodded, laying down as she stripped her clothes off eagerly. Dr. V hummed as she settled between her legs, holding her open. She blew gently and Ellie shuddered.</p><p>“Ah.. please stop teasing. I It’s..”</p><p>Dr. V nodded, leaning closer to lick her pussy gently. Ellie whimpered as Dr. V slid her tongue in easily, gripping the sheets tightly. She pulled back to lick slowly at her clit before sliding two fingers in her. Ellie whined as Dr. V curled her fingers delicately, nudging that spot inside her.</p><p>“A Ah! Doctor..” She whined, spurring Dr. V to lick faster. Ellie tensed and held her breath, waiting in anticipation. Her girlfriend was so talented with that tongue of hers.. Ellie let out a cry as she released, most of it dripping on the bed. Dr. V pulled back with a smirk, licking her lips clean.</p><p>“I know you’re not done yet.. But let’s try some other things..”</p><p>Ellie nodded, catching her breath as Dr. V pulled out her fingers and searched her desk.</p><p>“How about this?” She held out a vibrator and Ellie nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>It was going to be a long afternoon..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Charles Calvin x Burt Curtis (Bondage)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ahh, two dorks with headphones. Let's ship them together, why don't we?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Charles being dominant gives me life. *swoons*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles slowly lowered himself onto Burt’s cock, moaning as he slid down all the way.</p><p>“F Fuck..” He whined, fully seated. He rested his hands on his chest, trying to hold still.</p><p>Burt was struggling against the ropes and Charles smiled weakly down at him. Burt wanted to reach out and grab Charles hips so he could thrust up into him, but he was tied down so carefully by the pilot.</p><p>“You remember our safeword.. If you want to touch me, then just say so.” Charles told him gently and Burt shook his head.</p><p>“N No.. you can take control. We agreed on this.” Charles smiled, leaning down to kiss Burt while moving slowly up and down. Burt moaned, arching his back to meet with Charles’s pace.</p><p>Charles’s breath hitched, gasping as Burt continued to buck his hips upward.</p><p>“Ngh.. sneaky bastard..” He muttered and Burt chuckled softly, but Charles could tell he was just as desperate as he was.</p><p>They continued a frantic pace and Burt eventually came inside Charles.</p><p>“A Ah! Charles!” He cried out, causing Charles to move faster before he climaxed as well.</p><p>“Ah! Fuck!” Charles whined, collapsing on top of Burt, panting softly.</p><p>They both caught their breath, whimpering softly.</p><p>“Ah.. I should tie you up more often..” Charles murmured.</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind.. but can you untie me now?” Charles complied, climbing off of Burt and untying him from the bed. There was slight red marks from the rope and Charles kissed his wrists gently.</p><p>“Sorry..” He mumbled and Burt sat up, pulling Charles into his arms.</p><p>“It’s okay.” He said, kissing Charles’s cheek.</p><p>“I enjoyed it, really.” Charles smiled back shyly, kissing his cheek.</p><p>“What if I tied you up next time?”</p><p>Charles shivered at the suggestion.</p><p>“Y Yeah.. next time.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Burt Curtis x Sven Svensson (Chocolate and Sex)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The two Toppats enjoy a dinner together. (also, uh, apparently there's art on twitter about this story with Burt and a bowl of chocolate and Sven connecting the dots that there's no strawberries and I'm honestly cracking up because I don't know if I should feel honored or insulted XD)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah, Sven.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I love dipping strawberries in chocolate!” Sven said, smiling as Burt produced the bowl of chocolate in front of him. They were enjoying a late dinner in Burt’s room and it was time for dessert.</p><p>“But where’s the strawberries?”</p><p>“Well, I had something else in mind.” Burt took Sven’s hand and dipped his finger in the chocolate. Sven looked up in surprise as Burt took his finger into his mouth, licking slowly.</p><p>Sven shivered, feeling how hot Burt’s mouth and tongue was.</p><p>“A Ah.. I I think I see what you mean..” Burt smiled, leading Sven to the bed with the bowl in his hand.</p><p>“Lay down.” He said and Sven obeyed, laying down as Burt set the bowl down before climbing on top of him. He kissed Sven with intent as he started unbuttoning his shirt. Sven moaned, tasting chocolate on Burt’s lips when he pulled away, revealing Sven’s bare chest.</p><p>“Beautiful..” He muttered and Sven looked away shyly. Burt got the bowl and tipped some onto Sven’s chest.</p><p>Sven squirmed as Burt leaned down to lick the chocolate off his chest. Burt hummed softly, smiling up at Sven blushing intensely as he licked closer to his left nipple. Sven whined as Burt started sucking, wrapping his arms around him.</p><p>“A Ah!”</p><p>Burt continued sucking eagerly, before pulling back with an audible <em>pop</em> and began sucking the other.</p><p>Sven was whining and arching his back, pressing his clothed dick against Burt’s stomach, hoping Burt would understand. He did and pulled back, licking his lips with a smirk.</p><p>“Do you want me to keep going?”</p><p>Sven nodded and Burt kissed him briefly.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I have to go and have a chat with the chief about announcements tomorrow.”</p><p>“What.”</p><p>“See ya!” Burt left the room cheerfully and Sven swore as he laid back against the bed, sexually frustrated.</p><p>“Oh, I’ll get you back, Curtis. Just you fucking wait, you fucking tease.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Henry x Sven x Charles (Voyeurism)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When you ask for sex tips, you have to go to Henry.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Out of all the ones I've written, I honestly like this one :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sven walked into the leader’s bedroom, digging his fingernails into his palm. He had to remain calm. Besides.. this was educational.</p><p>“Ah, right on time.” Henry smiled as he sat up from the bed and gestured for Charles to come closer to him. Charles obeyed, coming over to sit in Henry’s lap.</p><p>“We’re going to show Sven how to have sex. He needs some pointers.”</p><p>Charles nodded, standing up so Henry could strip him slowly.</p><p>“There’s lube in that drawer. Grab it for me, sweetheart.” Sven nodded, heart thudding as he got it from the drawer and handed it to Henry, who had fully undressed Charles by now.</p><p>“Alright, how about you prepare him?” Henry suggested, guiding Charles to lay on his back with his legs spread for Sven.</p><p>Sven shivered as he saw how aroused Charles was and applied some lube to his fingers.</p><p>“H How do I do this?”</p><p>Henry smiled as he went around the side of the bed to where Sven was.</p><p>“Charles, hold yourself open for him.”</p><p>Charles nodding, spreading himself open, shivering at how exposed he was.</p><p>“Go on. Slide a finger in.” Sven did, shivering as Charles let out a soft moan.</p><p>“You’re doing good, Sven. Add another.”</p><p>Sven did, shivering as he moved his fingers in and out slowly. He watched Charles’s face, biting his lip at the soft noises he made.</p><p>“Curl your fingers.”</p><p>Sven obeyed, and Charles cried out, tightening around Sven’s fingers. Sven gasped at the immediate reaction and Charles bucked against his fingers.</p><p>“T There! Please..” He begged and Henry grinned.</p><p>“Good boy.. now go ahead and add a third.”</p><p>Sven had Charles pretty loose by then and was finger fucking him eagerly. Charles was matching his rough pace, whimpering and moaning loudly.</p><p>“Do you want to fuck him for practice or should I?” Henry asked and Sven shivered, looking down at the pilot.</p><p>“Y You know what? You can take it from here..” Sven pulled his fingers out slowly and wiped them on a towel nearby. Charles whined at the lost and Henry looked after Sven, surprised. Anyone would've agreed with fucking the pilot, but Sven? No, he had someone else in mind.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Maybe next time.”</p><p>He waved to them and left, determined to put his new skills to use.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Dmitri Petrov/Hubert Galeforce (Car Sex)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here's some Galetrov for AnonSinningOverSticks!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These old men gay. Most likely.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Galeforce was driving his car through the snow, humming softly to the radio. Dmitri sat next to him, a bit warm and light-headed from the alcohol. He looked over to his love, smiling at him.</p><p>“I didn’t expect you to take me here.”</p><p>“Well, it’s the least I can do when Smith couldn’t take you home.” Galeforce parked outside the Wall, smiling at the warden.</p><p>“Well, looks like we’re here now-mph!” Dmitri had sneakily leaned over his seat and kissed Galeforce sloppily on the lips.</p><p>Galeforce felt a surge of emotions run through him as he gripped Dmitri’s shoulders, unsure of how to respond. He could taste the alcohol on his lips..</p><p>“Dmitri..” He muttered, trying the return the kiss as best as he could. Dmitri suddenly pulled back, leaning the seat back as far as it would go and gestured for Galeforce to come closer.</p><p>“A Are you sure?” Galeforce hissed, glancing out the window. It was snowing.. it’s not like anyone could see what they were doing if..</p><p>“Come on, Hubert. It’ll be like the old times. I never see you anymore.. besides, you want this too.”</p><p>Dmitri had unzipped his pants and was stroking his cock slowly, causing Galeforce to lick his lips.</p><p>“Fine.. Don’t make me regret it.” Galeforce climbed to Dmitri’s seat, trying to find a good position. Dmitri held him by the hips, nudging gently.</p><p>“Face away from me. That’ll be easier on you.”</p><p>Galeforce shivered as he obeyed, leaning slightly on the dashboard as Dmitri tugged his pants and underwear down swiftly.</p><p>He shivered, waiting in anticipation.</p><p>“Do you even have lube on you?” He asked, glancing back to see what Dmitri was doing.</p><p>“Well, it looks like you still keep Vaseline in the glove compartment.” Dmitri smirked, coating his fingers with it.</p><p>“I forgot..” Galeforce muttered, shivering as Dmitri eased two fingers in.</p><p>“We’re just not as young as we used to be..” He bit his lip as Dmitri scissored him open roughly.</p><p>“Stop thinking too much.” Dmitri twisted his fingers and curled it up to hit that spot and Galeforce let out a cry.</p><p>“A Ah! Fuck!”</p><p>“Mmm.. just like I remember..” Dmitri grinned as he repeated the motion.</p><p>After a few minutes, Galeforce was practically begging for it, his cock leaking steadily.</p><p>“Ready?” Dmitri asked, pulling Galeforce down and pressed his cock against his lubed-up hole.</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>Dmitri smirked as he pushed in, moaning as Galeforce eased himself lower, whimpering once he was fully seated.</p><p>“A Ah.. Shit..”</p><p>“You’re doing so good for me..” Dmitri was whispering phrases in his ear, fucking him steadily. Galeforce was making such <em>cute</em> noises and the car was rocking due to the how forcefully Dmitri was fucking him.</p><p>“Cum for me..” He hissed and Galeforce did, whimpering at how much he came. Dmitri thrusted in a few more times before releasing himself.</p><p>“Fuck.. ah, that was amazing..” He wrapped his arms around Galeforce, smiling as he collapsed against him.</p><p>“I want to see you more often.. I love you..” He whispered, kissing his neck.</p><p>“I I love you too..”</p><p><em>I’ve missed you</em>..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. RHM x Reginald (Mutual Masturbation)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dr. V had written a manual for the hopeless Reginald. It's titled "How to pleasure your cybernetically enhanced husband."<br/>*pushes some random buttons*<br/>Slight continuation of Chapter 4.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*rubs hands together evilly* Gonna write Reginald edging Right soon, so here's the warm up. (part one of your request, A Jar of Mayonnaise!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reginald was looking incredulously at the “to do” manual that Dr. V had given to him. After protesting that he didn’t know <em>everything</em> about his husband’s “cybernetic enhancements”, she created a list of everything he would know about him.</p><p>“There are literal buttons you can push to create sensations like of a human body.” She had explained to him. There was a diagram and Reginald studied it.</p><p>He missed being able to tease his husband because Right rarely got turned on as much. He wanted to put this manual to good use.</p><p>It was later that night. He was waiting for his husband on the bed, sprawled out on the bed, gloriously naked.</p><p>When Right came in through the door, he looked at his husband and smiled.</p><p>“You ready for some more fun?” He drawled, coming closer to his lover and started undressing.</p><p>“I think I want to try a few things..” Reginald gestured for Right to lay down and he did, smiling as he smoothed his hands down his sides. He searched gently with his fingertips and pushed down slightly on his hips. Right shivered.</p><p>Reginald grinned, leaning down to lick Right’s neck, searching for the other button. He knew he found it when Right squirmed, moaning softly at the sensation of Reginald’s tongue.</p><p>“I I haven’t been able to feel.. how did you-?”</p><p>“I asked the good doctor myself..” Reginald pulled back to look at him, smirking as he had the upper hand.</p><p>“It’s my turn to pleasure you.”</p><p>He hummed as he kissed Right heatedly, smiling as his husband whined and squirmed slightly.</p><p>“I It’s like a sensory overload? I wouldn’t have normally been this sensitive..” He admitted as Reginald pulled back to stroke him slowly.</p><p>“That’s good news for me..” He winked, continuing to stroke his cock slowly. He touched his cock against Right’s, moaning as Right bucked his hips up. Reginald kept stroking them both off, quickening his pace.</p><p>He wanted to cum so badly and he wanted to see Right cum. Eventually he did, crying out as he reached his climax. It was enough to push Right over the edge and he came as well, whimpering at the overload of sensations he was feeling. Reginald licked his hand clean, smirking at his husband.</p><p>“I wonder if I should keep those buttons on all the time..”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Henry x RHM (Restraints)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Henry gets captured by Right and consents to the sweet torture Right does to him. Loosely based off the Free Man ending.<br/>This is for you, Kuyy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ayyy, first tag for this ship as well! Although.. I am eyeing that "Henry/Reginald/RHM" tag.. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Instead of saving your husband, you decide to capture Henry yourself?”</p><p>“It’s all an act, Sven. I’ll make him talk.” Right stood outside his cell, smirking at their unconscious prisoner.</p><p>“An act? But..”</p><p>“Don’t question it too much. Just take some notes.”</p><p>Right stepped into the cell, the door locking shut after him.</p><p>“Wake up, Stickmin.”</p><p>Henry jerked awake, looking at Right in astonishment. He glared, turning away.</p><p>“Oh, don’t be like that. I see what you were trying to do.” He stepped closer, showing his cyber enhancements off.</p><p>“You thought you had me. But you didn’t. As soon as the others found me, it was all over for you. I have been “upgraded” so to speak. Besides..” He smirked as he caressed his cheek.</p><p>“I want to know where my husband is.”</p><p>Henry audibly swallowed, struggling slightly against his restraints.</p><p>“And if you’re not going to talk about where my husband is, I have to get it out of you somehow.”</p><p>Henry flinched, half expecting Right to start hitting him.</p><p>“Oh no.. I have my own methods.” Right murmured, his voice dropping a bit deeper. Henry shuddered, he felt like he knew where this was going.</p><p>“Judging by how fast your heart is beating, I know you’re liking this.” Right rested his hand on Henry’s side before dipping his fingers under his shirt. Henry bit his lip, surprised at how <em>warm</em> his hands were.</p><p>“Can create any sensation I want..” He grinned, tracing his fingertips down his back. Henry made a noise, struggling a little.</p><p>“Well, you’re not going anywhere. We have all the time in the world.” Right did pause however, looking up at Henry.</p><p>“I’ll give you a choice: do you want it to be this way or I leave it to someone more violent than myself?”</p><p>Henry contemplated his choices. Out of the two, he would prefer this one so he agreed in a soft voice.</p><p>Right grinned, raising his shirt higher.</p><p>“Good choice.”</p><p>Henry bit his lip as Right undressed him, kissing all over. Henry was so turned on and his brain felt foggy. If he could resist, maybe he won’t be able to tell Right about where Reginald was being kept.</p><p>Henry gasped as Right slung his legs over his shoulder, eyes levelled with his cock. He was suspended from the air and he whimpered, tensing slightly.</p><p>“Don’t worry, it’ll hold you there. You’re not gonna fall.” Right assured him, whispering against his cock.” Henry moaned as Right began licking and sucking, placing his hands on his ass. He gasped as Right took him fully in his mouth, managing to thrust further into his mouth. Right didn’t even flinch and Henry continued a frantic pace, hoping to cum before-</p><p>Right sensed it and pulled back with a smirk.</p><p>“I’m not gonna let you cum that easy. If you tell me where he is, then I can make it worth your while.” Henry shook his head, biting his lip to keep from saying anything.</p><p>“Fine, but it’s going to be a while..” Right deep throated Henry once more and Henry cried out.</p><p><em>An hour later</em>…</p><p>Right smirked as he looked down at Henry who was nearly crying by now. He had gotten Sven to get a mattress in here and was doing all sorts of things to Henry.</p><p>“F Fine.. I’ll tell you anything.. Just let me cum..” Henry begged in a weak voice and Right grinned.</p><p>“About time you came to your senses.” He wrapped his hand around Henry’s cock, and with a flick of the wrist, Henry nearly sobbed with relief as he released over his hand.</p><p>“R Reginald is being kept at the Wall.. ah, fuck..” Henry curled up into a ball, sobbing quietly.</p><p>“Oh, <em>that</em> place. I think it’ll be easy to break him out. Thank you for your cooperation, Stickmin.” Right kissed his sweaty forehead and walked out.</p><p>“Geez, didn’t think it would take that long.” Sven commented and Right chuckled as he led Sven down the hall.</p><p>“You’ll learn.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Henry x Charles (Blowjobs in a Helicopter)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charles never seems to win bets.<br/>(This is for you, aspyrielden! Here's 1/3 requests done for you!) &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Henry really is unpredictable, so who's to say he doesn't carry around sex toys for the heck of it until it.. *comes* in handy? ;)<br/>*leaves*<br/>*but returns to mention a call out to Azuresinn's fic "Keep Quiet"*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Henry, now <em>really</em> isn’t the best time!” Charles protested quietly as he gripped the lever for the helicopter.</p><p>“You can make it hover, can’t you?” Henry suggested, turning the setting up on the remote-controlled vibrator a bit higher. Charles bit his lip to keep from crying out; he was on call to make sure to swoop in if anything went amiss.</p><p>“You alright, Charles? You sound kind of upset about something.” </p><p>“Everything’s alright.. just, ah, struggling to keep altitude. It’s windy.” Charles muttered as the voice on the other end went silent. Maybe he was lucky that Rupert was a man of few words.</p><p>He was breathing heavily at this point, wondering why he agreed to this bet.</p><p>“Come on, Charles.. Give in and let me take care of you.” Henry cooed, getting closer to the pilot and resting his hands on his shoulders and massaged them gently, noticing how tense the pilot was.</p><p>Charles covered his mouth as the vibrator kept vibrating in <em>that</em> spot inside him. He squirmed under Henry’s touch, feeling really hot and bothered.</p><p>“F Fine.. But I don’t want to get caught.”</p><p>“I can’t make any promises..” Henry grinned, getting on his knees and taking Charles's dick out quickly. He turned up the setting before taking Charles in his mouth quickly.</p><p>Charles inhaled sharply, gripping the lever even harder now.</p><p>“Alright, Charles, be ready to pick me up in about five minutes.” Rupert was saying and Charles nodded, piloting the copter closer to the base.</p><p>“You have to hurry, Henry..” He whispered frantically, turning on the “hover” controls as he looked down at him desperately.</p><p>Henry nodded, taking Charles further down his throat, causing the pilot to gasp and grip Henry’s hair.</p><p>“H Henry!” He begged, not caring if Rupert heard him or not.</p><p>Henry quickened his pace until Charles came in his mouth, proud of the pilot for not crying out as loudly as he would’ve liked. Charles went limp in his chair and Henry turned off the vibrator completely, smiling sweetly up at Charles as he swallowed it all.</p><p>“Amazing job, love. Now let’s go pick up Rupert.”</p><p>Charles nodded, calming down and adjusting his clothes as he went closer to the base and signaled for Rupert to jump in, which he did.</p><p>“Welcome back! That was an easy mission.” Charles said, smiling over to Rupert, whose face was flushed.</p><p>“Y Yeah.. that went really smoothly.” He settled in the seat nearby, taking off his earpiece.</p><p>Those two weren’t really subtle, especially on missions.</p><p>Who could forget the time when Charles fucked Henry over a crate?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Burt x Sven (Sex Tapes)(Blowjobs)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sven is learning how to pilot the airship. He hates that Burt wants to distract him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For you, aspyrielden! (request 2/3) &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s a good thing you’re learning how to pilot this thing.” Burt was saying as he sat on the floor next to Sven, who was currently flying the airship because Reginald wanted to "take a break". If taking a break meant going off to fuck your Right Hand Man, then who was Sven to deny them and their horny urges?</p><p>“Can you go away? If anything happens while we’re flying, it’s going to be <em>your</em> fault.”</p><p>“It’s also going to be your fault if you let me do this.” Burt retorted, smiling as he looked up at Sven. Sven huffed, gripping the wheel a little tighter.</p><p>“What if I say you can’t do it while I’m piloting the airship?”</p><p>“I’m going to do it anyway.”</p><p>“Well, I’m not even turned on right now, so ha!”</p><p>Burt chuckled, taking out his phone to search for something.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Sven was exasperated.</p><p>“Finding last night’s recording.” Sven froze, looking ahead to the sky. He remembered last night vividly and he was shaking his head, trying to clear those thoughts away.</p><p>“Burt, please. I can’t..”</p><p>“<em>Y You’re so big.. is it even going to fit</em>?” Sven’s voice said over the recorder and Sven shivered at how <em>submissive</em> he sounded.</p><p>“<em>It will if you let me help you.</em>” There was a creaking sound and some shuffling. Then a soft moan from Sven and wet noises.</p><p>“<em>Ah, fuck</em>..”</p><p>“<em>I can put my whole hand inside you.. but maybe another time</em>.”</p><p>Sven whimpered in the recording and there were more sounds of fingers roughly thrusting into him.</p><p>“<em>Burt! Ah! T There again</em>!”</p><p>“<em>Found it</em>.”</p><p>“Okay, fine!” Sven was flustered and aroused and he glared at Burt, who paused the recording in triumph.</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>Burt hummed as he took Sven’s cock out, smiling as he settled closer and took Sven in his mouth, licking precome off the tip.</p><p>Sven whined softly, arching his back. Burt continued sucking him off so eagerly and Sven bit his lip as the airship jerked slightly to the left and right because of how tightly he was holding the wheel.</p><p>“S Sorry folks. Just a bit of turbulence.” He announced before shutting off the intercom just as quickly.</p><p>“Hurry up, before anyone comes in here and- ah!” Sven cried out as he released down Burt’s throat. Burt shivered at the bitter taste of Sven and pulled back, swallowing it all.</p><p>“That was fast.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Sven muttered weakly. Burt got up and pointed to a few things on the control panel with a smile.</p><p>“Hey, did you know you can input the coordinates of our destination and the airship can fly there on autopilot?”</p><p>Sven groaned, hitting Burt against the shoulder.</p><p>“<em>Now</em> you tell me, you <em>asshole</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Henry x Charles (Shower Sex)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Henry was sent on a stressful mission and Charles is there to help him wind down.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For aspyrielden! Thanks so much for you requests and I hope you enjoyed all of them! I had fun writing them! &lt;3 (request 3/3)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a fucking long day.</p><p>Henry had been sent undercover to the Toppat base to gather information about their rocket plans and was <em>almost</em> caught a few times. Needless to say, it’s been a long day.</p><p>He sighed as he headed to the bathroom, stripping off the stupid clothes he had to wear as a disguise. He did like the hat which had his initial “H” in gold, but other than that, he probably wouldn’t be able to stand wearing it all the time.</p><p>He turned the water on when he heard knocking on the door.</p><p>“Hey, Henry! Can I join you?” The sound of the pilot’s voice made Henry smile.</p><p>“Of course, Charles! Come in.”</p><p>Charles stepped in, blushing cutely at the sight of Henry naked.</p><p>“I, um, heard you did a good job on the mission!” Charles began undressing as well as Henry slid into the shower when the water was warm enough.</p><p>“Yeah, I did. But I don’t feel like doing it again.” Henry grumbled softly, getting the shampoo and lathering it in his hair.</p><p>“That’s fine, Henry. The General is gonna let you have a week off because of that!” Charles stepped into the shower, getting the sponge and soap.</p><p>“Want me to wash you?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Henry hummed as Charles rubbed his back with the sponge, humming softly in approval.</p><p>“Mmh.. thanks Charles.”</p><p>“No problem!” Charles smiled as he continued using the sponge and eventually reached lower to stroke his cock slowly, noting that Henry was slowly getting aroused.</p><p>“Ah.. Charles..” Henry sighed, leaning against the pilot for support.</p><p>“Want me to fuck you?” Charles asked, letting go of Henry and sitting on the floor of the shower, just out of the range of the water.</p><p>“Yes.” Henry knelt down in front of him, kissing Charles heatedly as he fumbled for the soap nearby. Charles moaned, arching his back as Henry used the soap to stroke him quickly.</p><p>“Ah! Henry!”</p><p>Henry shivered as he settled against Charles with his hands on his shoulders, positioned over his cock.</p><p>“I I’m ready..” He whispered and Charles nodded, brain short-circuiting as Henry lowered himself on his cock, moaning at how hot and tight Henry was.</p><p>“A Ah, fuck!” Henry whimpered as he wrapped his arms around Charles tightly. Charles held Henry still, waiting for him to be adjusted as the shower kept running.</p><p>Henry soon adjusted enough to sit down, whimpering as he continued holding Charles tightly.</p><p>“Ah..” Charles shivered, feeling Henry’s cock twitch against his stomach.</p><p>“Cum for me, Henry.. let it go.” Charles whispered, reaching lower to stroke Henry eagerly.</p><p>Henry was already on the edge as he cried out, releasing over Charles’s hand and chest. Charles whined as Henry clenched around him, releasing deep inside him.</p><p>“Ah! Henry!” He bucked his hips up a few times before leaning against the wall, completely spent. He panted softly as Henry kissed his neck sweetly.</p><p>“L Love you, Charles..”</p><p>“I love you too, Henry.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. RHM x Reginald (Edging, kinda)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey, A Jar of Mayonnaise! Here's your actual request, lol<br/>Continuation of Chapter 11</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*gay button smashing*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>True to his word, Reginald kept the buttons turned on.</p><p>Right couldn’t figure out how to turn it off himself and it was extremely difficult to get through the day normally when Reginald touched him in a certain spot and he would get really turned on.</p><p>He didn’t hate it, actually, it was quite the opposite.</p><p>But it was a little after lunchtime and Reginald had found another button on the back of Right’s hand and was running his fingers gently over his hand while talking with the other members nearby.</p><p>Right damn near wanted to cum. It was the littlest touches that were turning him on and he excused himself from the table left as fast as he could to the nearest place away from people.</p><p>Reginald (of course) caught up with him and pushed him gently against the wall.</p><p>“Why are you running away?”</p><p>“Reggie.. I can’t take it anymore.” Right begged softly, shivering as Reginald pressed him against the wall, kissing his neck.</p><p>“I want you to beg. Then maybe I’ll consider it..”</p><p>“Please.. it’s just..” Right trailed off, gripping Reginald’s vest.</p><p>“I It’s been really hard to get through the day whenever you touched me. I just feel so turned on that I want to cum but I can’t because everyone will know-“</p><p>“I know.. I know, it’s okay..” Reginald cooed, kissing his cheek gently as he pulled back.</p><p>“We can head to the bedroom where I can take care of you properly.”</p><p>Right nodded, taking his hand as they walked out down the hall together.</p><p>Once they reached their bedroom, Reginald pushed Right on the bed, smiling down at him.</p><p>“I honestly like having you submissive for me..” Right shivered as Reginald began undressing him, brushing against every single potential spot that Right was whimpering and thrashing around from the sensations he was feeling.</p><p>“Tell me what you want..” Reginald murmured as he started undressing as well taking his sweet time.</p><p>“Ah, fuck, <em>please</em> Reginald..”</p><p>“You can do better than that.” Reginald hummed as he got closer climbing over him as he kissed his chest, tracing his other hand down his side. Right whimpered softly, gripping the sheets tightly.</p><p>“Reginald, I’m begging you~!” He gasped as Reginald brushed his cock against his knowingly.</p><p>“I I just want you to fuck me and claim me! Let everyone know I’m yours and I always will be! I I want to be filled with your cum and- Ah!” Reginald started stroking them both slowly, smiling at his love blushing.</p><p>“Beautiful.. just beautiful.. wish you could see how you look right now..”</p><p>“Ah!” Right moaned, bucking his hips up eagerly when Reginald pulled back gently. He reached for the lube in the drawer and quickly slid two fingers in his tight hole, shivering slightly.</p><p>“Hold yourself open for me?” He asked and Right obeyed, placing his legs over Reginald’s shoulders for easier access.</p><p>Reginald continued to fingerfuck him until Right had completely let go, begging and pleading to be fucked so he could finally cum.</p><p>“There we go..” Reginald cooed, smiling down at his husband as he entered him, moaning as Right tensed slightly.</p><p>“Ah.. shit..” Reginald leaned down to kiss him heatedly, knowing exactly where to touch to turn him on even more.</p><p>“Ngh.. Reginald, mmh, can you please go faster?”</p><p>“Since you asked so nicely.. I think I will.” He smirked, starting to fuck Right faster and faster until the bed was creaking.</p><p>Right whined as he came, wrapping his arms around Reginald to kiss him messily as Reginald whined and came deeply inside his lover. He pulled out and collapsed against Right, kissing him gently. Then Reginald pulled away to catch his breath.</p><p>“Ah.. that was amazing.”</p><p>“T That was..” Right muttered back, a bit shaky as he relaxed against the bed. Reginald smiled at him fondly, slowly deactivating the sensory buttons on his body.</p><p>“I won’t tease you like that all day unless you want me to.”</p><p>“Heh. Alright.” He pulled Reginald down to cuddle and they both drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. RHM x Charles (Blindfolds)(Dirty Talking)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two requests done in one story!<br/>One, for aspyrielden, who asked for RHM talking dirty and<br/>Two, for Lulu, who asked for RHM x Charles!<br/>(I still find it amazing how the website I used randomly picks Charles and I was like, okay! This was before I saw Lulu's request and what a coincidence that is XD)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hmm, lore, oh shit. Let’s see, Henry is leader and Reginald’s out of the picture, so this must be during.. uh, a route of some kind. Let’s say Reginald is captured by the Government, Right secretly sides with the Government so he can get Reginald back and be pardoned if he takes down Henry, so it’s like he’s a double agent. *shrugs* I don't know, just roll with it XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles had no idea how he got into this situation. One moment, he was sneaking into the Toppat’s secret base to try and capture Henry, and the next, he got caught by Right.</p><p>(Not Henry’s actual right hand man, mind you, that was Dave. This was the one who belonged to Reginald.)</p><p>“You know how to take care of him..” Henry had said, looking at Charles with a smirk.</p><p>Charles huffed, determined not to go down without a fight.</p><p>“Ain’t that cute?” Right drawled when Charles got free and pulled out his gun. Charles felt a slight shiver go down his spine at how deep his voice was, but he focused, hoping to get a good shot before-</p><p><em>Bam</em>!</p><p>His gun went off, but it completely missed its target as Right caught him again, pinning his hands behind his back and taking his gun away.</p><p>“Feisty one, huh? Well, come along. I know exactly what to do to you..”</p><p>Charles glared, getting pushed along to a cell as Henry waved cheerfully after him.</p><p>Right guided Charles down the hall, leading him to a cell.</p><p>“You know why I have to pretend..” Right muttered in his ear and Charles bit his lip, laying down on the bed nearby.</p><p>“Of course I do.. I don’t know how you can pull it off sometimes.”</p><p>“The only reason I’m still with Henry is so I can get my Reginald back.” He sighed, before pulling a blindfold out of his pocket.</p><p>“I miss him a lot.. can I show you what I mean?” Charles shivered, nodding as Right turned him on his back, putting the blindfold over his eyes.</p><p>Charles shivered as he felt Right get on top of him. He froze as Right lifted his shirt and he bit his lip.</p><p>“It’s been awhile, Reginald.. Do you know how badly I’ve wanted to fuck your tight little hole for so long?”</p><p>Charles whined, slowly getting turned on by his deep voice.</p><p>“I see how turned on you’re getting. You’re just a little slut, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Y Yes, I am..” Charles whispered, arching his back as Right slid his hand lower.</p><p>“Good.. because you’re mine and only mine.” He growled softly in his ear and Charles whimpered as Right took his cock out and began stroking slowly.</p><p>“Why don’t you beg with that pretty voice of yours?”</p><p>Charles shivered, gripping the sheets as he thought about it.</p><p>“I I want you to fuck me like you mean it. Mark me up, make me cry, I don’t fucking care, just do it- Ah!” Charles whined as Right stroked him faster.</p><p>“Shit.. didn’t think you could pull that off.” He murmured in approval, pulling back to take his own cock out and press against Charles.</p><p>Charles whined at how <em>hard</em> he was and allowed Right to jerk them both off. He was so close and when Right growled in his ear, Charles cried out, releasing over him.</p><p>“Good boy..” Right’s breathing was ragged as he used Charles’s cum to stroke himself quickly. He came with a moan and settled beside Charles, panting softly.</p><p>“I I know you miss him.. But once we take Henry down, you can have him back..” Charles whispered, taking the blindfold off to look at him.</p><p>“I know..” Right muttered back, wrapping his arms around him.</p><p>“You remind me of him sometimes.”</p><p>Charles looked up to the ceiling, eventually calming down and catching his breath.</p><p><em>We’ll get him back for you. I promise</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Charles x Sven (Handcuffed and Gagged)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This request is for October!<br/>In this story, you can probably guess it's a slight reference to my story "Making Announcements" lol. (or "the coffee fic")<br/>Hope you guys enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like Sven being submissive, lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles smiled down at Sven, who was looking at him pleadingly. He was currently handcuffed against the bed and a gag was in his mouth.</p><p>“It took awhile for me to set this up.. Do you really think I’ll let you cum that quickly?” Charles teased, placing the key nearby on the table.</p><p>“Besides, Henry told me to do this to you, but I’m also allowed to fuck you myself.”</p><p>Charles got the lube nearby, looking at it thoughtfully.</p><p>“I guess I can prepare you before Henry gets here. What did you do that made you receive this punishment? Was it because you sucked Burt off while he was doing announcements?” Sven nodded, causing Charles to laugh softly.</p><p>“Well, now you get to face a punishment. But I’m nicer than Henry.” Charles applied a generous amount of lube to his fingers and slid three in, grinning down at Sven’s reaction.</p><p>“You knew what would happen if you did something like that. You knew Henry would find out..” Charles hummed softly as he waited for Sven to adjust before he continued sliding his fingers in and out of him.</p><p>“I think you’re enjoying this.. enjoying my fingers inside you..” Charles curled his fingers and Sven struggled against his restraints as Charles found that sweet spot. His cries were muffled and Charles grinned, taking his fingers out as he unzipped his pants.</p><p>“I’m gonna fuck you. And you’re going to take it.”</p><p>Sven nodded, making soft noises as Charles entered him swiftly, holding him by the hips as he fucked him slowly and deeply. Charles moaned softly as he continued fucking him slowly, enjoying the sounds coming from him.</p><p>“Fuck.. ah, you feel so hot..”</p><p>Sven wrapped his legs around Charles and pulled him in closer, causing Charles to gasp in surprise.</p><p>“Oh, you want it deeper?” He smirked, setting a faster pace while Sven continued making noises of pleasure.</p><p>Eventually, Sven released first, crying out as Charles fucked him faster before cumming inside Sven.</p><p>“A Ah!” Charles moaned, pulling out and settling beside Sven.</p><p>Right about then, Henry walked in, smiling at the two on the bed.</p><p>“Aww, did you loosen him up for me already?”</p><p>Charles nodded, smiling sweetly at Henry.</p><p>“He’s yours now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. RHM x Reginald x Henry (Spitroasting)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reginald: That's the guy who nearly murdered you!<br/>Also Reginald: I'd let him suck my d-</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Continues from Chapter 12, as per requested by Fiddlethecat! <br/>(and, to some extension, this is also for Kuyy, who wanted another RHM x Henry story, maybe XD)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you tortured him for an hour?”</p><p>Reginald was impressed as he held Right’s hand while they toured the Toppat Space base together. Right was so happy to have his Reginald back, and Reginald was happy to know that his husband was still alive.</p><p>“Exactly. That’s how I made him talk.”</p><p>“Wonderful..” Reginald paused outside their cell.</p><p>“Are you sure he’d be willing to have more fun? I’m not sure he deserves that after nearly killing you and having me tossed in jail.”</p><p>“Let’s ask him. Besides, all I really wanted was to be with you again.”</p><p>They both entered the cell, where Henry was laying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.</p><p>“Henry.” Right said, gesturing for Henry to sit up.</p><p>Henry sat up quickly when he saw Reginald, smiling weakly at him.</p><p>“H Hey, Reginald.”</p><p>“Hello, Henry. I’ve returned to reclaim my position as leader of the clan once more.”</p><p>“No hard feelings?” Henry asked, smiling hopefully.</p><p>“I suppose we won’t have any hard feelings if you cooperate once more. We will allow you to leave if we get to play with you.”</p><p>Henry shrugged, beginning to strip.</p><p>“Fair deal. I just want to go back and meet up with Charles.”</p><p>“Wise choice.” Reginald stepped closer and kissed Henry, sliding his tongue in while he helped undress him. Right came up from behind him, kissing the back of his neck.</p><p>“Mmh..” Henry shivered as Right’s hands wandered up his chest while Reginald continued kissing him, settling in his lap and pressed against him eagerly.</p><p>“Want me to fuck you?” Right murmured in Henry’s ear and he nodded, shivering as Right got a small bottle of lube from his pocket and smeared his fingers in it.</p><p>“Right, you should fuck him while he sucks me off.” Reginald muttered against Henry’s lips as Right slid two fingers in.</p><p>“Good idea.” They all moved into an easier position with Henry on his hands and knees and Reginald sitting in front of him. Reginald undressed quickly and Henry shivered at the cock in front of him.</p><p>“Impressive size.” He muttered, leaning down to lick gently.</p><p>“Thanks..” Reginald murmured, shivering as he arched his back.</p><p>Right had finished preparing Henry and soon slid his cock into him, having the lowest vibrations turned on.</p><p>“I It can do that?” Henry exclaimed, looking back in surprise.</p><p>“Course it can..” Right smirked, pulling Henry closer by the hips.</p><p>“Well, maybe that’s one good thing to come out of this..” Reginald mused, gasping as Henry took him in further.</p><p>“D’you want a manual or something?” Right teased, fucking Henry slowly.</p><p>“L Later..” Reginald gasped as Henry started sucking and he held the back of his head gently.</p><p>Henry moaned as Right fucked him deeper, the motions of his thrusting causing Henry to take Reginald further into his throat each time. Right thrusted roughly at one point and Henry nearly gagged on Reginald’s cock because he wasn’t expecting it.</p><p>“Sorry.” Right mumbled, kissing Henry’s shoulder gently. Soon, Henry was cumming over the sheets, whimpering as Reginald came down his throat.</p><p>Right pulled out and came over Henry’s back and ass, moaning softly as Henry leaned up to kiss Reginald. Reginald moaned as he tasted himself while Henry swallowed most of it.</p><p>They all caught their breath and Henry shakily got up to get in the shower.</p><p>“Want to join him?” Reginald asked, smiling as he scooted closer to his husband.</p><p>“In a little bit.”</p><p>They both cuddled on the bed, watching the stars in the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Grigori x Dmitri (blowjobs)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh shit, I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting! This was requested by ObsidianDiamond. Thanks for being patient with me! &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Warden is a busy man and works late into the night. This leaves his right hand man to come up with a few ideas on how to keep his boss awake.</p><p>Sure, coffee was among the first suggestions and while the Warden appreciated his dark and bitter coffee <strike>like his soul</strike>, it wasn’t enough. These were in the days following the prison riot when that Stickmin guy escaped and the Warden had been put off by this.</p><p>Now he seemed to be working twice hard to make sure no one else could escape.</p><p>And Grigori.. well, he had an idea. An idea that’s so crazy it might work.</p><p>Dmitri was rubbing his forehead after looking at the paperwork before him. Fuck, there was just too much to do. He pushed it away and got up, stretching before heading outside.</p><p>Grigori joined him outside, handing him a hot cup of coffee.</p><p>“Felt you needed another one.” He muttered gruffly and Dmitri nodded, watching the steam rise from the cup.</p><p>“Thanks.” He mumbled, taking a sip. He leaned against Grigori, humming softly as he looked up to the stormy skies. The snow was really coming down and made a move to head back in, but Grigori wrapped his arms around him.</p><p>“I need to go back inside.” He grumbled but fell back against his chest.</p><p>“I have idea on how to keep you awake.”</p><p>“More coffee?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Grigori’s hands slid under his shirt and it was so <em>cold</em> that Dmitri nearly dropped his coffee in surprise.</p><p>“What are you doing!?”</p><p>He mumbled something against his neck and kissed the back of it as his hands wandered over Dmitri’s bare skin.</p><p>Dmitri gripped his coffee, trying not to spill it as he slowly got aroused.</p><p>“Fuck..”</p><p>He glanced left and right, trying to figure out if there were any guards nearby. Since he knew his own prison so well, he knew the next round of guards coming back this way would be in..</p><p>About 10 minutes.</p><p>By then, Grigori was on his knees, taking his slowly hardening dick out.</p><p>He smirked up at the Warden in approval, who flushed and leaned against the wall for support.</p><p>“You better hurry up.” He hissed, putting his coffee on the ground quickly.</p><p>“I will.” Grigori promised as he got closer and took him in. Dmitri moaned softly, leaning against the wall as he rested his hands on the back of Grigori’s head.</p><p>Grigori hummed softly, taking Dmitri further in his mouth. He gasped, gripping the back of his head lightly.</p><p>“Ah! Fuck!” He moaned, hoping that Grigori would hurry up.</p><p>Grigori understood and began sucking faster. There was voices from around the corner and Dmitri froze, trying to push Grigori away. Grigori was determined and sucked faster, causing Dmitri to bite down hard on his hand to keep from crying out as he came down his throat.</p><p>“And I’m saying, look how much I care-“</p><p>The guards rounded the corner and waved cheerfully to the Warden.</p><p>“Hello! How’s it going?”</p><p>“Boss is done with break. I’m taking him in.” Grigori said roughly and led Dmitri back inside, who couldn’t speak because he was trying to recover from his orgasm.</p><p>“That was close..” Dmitri hissed when he finally caught his breath.</p><p>“You’re awake now, are you not?”</p><p>Dmitri contemplated it and realized that, yes, he actually felt more awake now.</p><p>“I suppose you were right, but we’re not doing this all the time.”</p><p>“That’s what you think.” Grigori smirked as he walked away, leaving Dmitri speechless. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Henry x Reginald x RHM (table sex)(rimming)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I can't fucking remember what this is for, but uh, here's Reginald getting fucked by Henry while Right watches, lol (I think it was the bottom Reg and Henry fucking Reg over a table request..)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck..” Reginald moaned, gripping the edge of the table. The new recruit was currently fucking into him slowly and deeply, drawing out moans from the Toppat leader.</p><p>“So far so good..” Right observed nearby. “But I want to hear him scream.”</p><p>The recruit obliged, slamming his cock perfectly against that spot inside him. Reginald cried out, throwing his arm over his face so the recruit wouldn’t see him like this.</p><p>“That’s cute.. But you should pin his arms down so you can see his pretty face.”</p><p>“Henry..” Reginald begged as the recruit took his arms and pinned them above his head.</p><p>“Yes, sir?” Henry questioned softly, still fucking him rather roughly against the table.</p><p>“Fuck! Ah, you’re doing so well.” Reginald whimpered, struggling lightly against him.</p><p>“I know..” He smirked, continuing to fuck him eagerly.</p><p>Reginald cried out as he came over his chest, whining as Henry quickened his thrusts and soon released inside him.</p><p>“Good job.. Now clean up.” Right muttered, voice heavy with arousal.</p><p>Henry shivered, pulling slowly out of Reginald and made his way lower, licking gently as he reached his hole and began licking him clean. Reginald cried out in surprise, hardening again in arousal.</p><p>Right chuckled softly, coming over to Reginald to kiss his sweaty forehead.</p><p>“Bit of an eager one, don’t you think?”</p><p>“A A bit..” Reginald said breathlessly as Henry continued eating him out enthusiastically.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Burt x Dave Panpa (Somnophilia)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Somnophilia is described as the following: the urge or desire to have a sexual encounter with someone who's asleep. (thanks Google)<br/>Hey, that definition fits this little story :D<br/>btw, this was requested from.. someone who wanted Burt and Dave content so I agree uwu<br/>(yeah, yeah, Dave's too chill at the end but ya know- any human contact with that touch starved boi makes Dave go :O to :D)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>This was so stupid</em>.</p><p>Burt was grumbling to himself as he made his way to the lower part of the ship where the prison cells were.</p><p>
  <em>This was very stupid.</em>
</p><p>He knew there was only one prisoner and no one knew why he was there. Captured for some reason, sure, but why? He fumbled with the keys slightly and unlocked it, opening the door slowly.</p><p>There he was. Asleep with his mouth open.</p><p>Burt sighed, wondering how quickly he could get over with this. Stupid Sven. Commanding him to do stuff like.. this.</p><p>And Sven was most likely watching him from the hidden camera in the room so it’s not like Burt could back out.</p><p>As quietly as possible, he took his cock out. He shivered as he stroked himself to hardness, watching the sleeping figure on the bed. He froze when Dave turned on his side facing him.</p><p>He relaxed when he noticed that he was still asleep. He walked closer to the bed, letting out a soft gasp when his thumb brushed against the tip, smearing precum over the head.</p><p>Burt watched Dave and made himself relax as he continued stroking himself. He quickened his pace, watching Dave’s face. He shivered as he got closer and closer to orgasm but right about then, Dave’s eyes opened. Burt was startled as he moved back, but was too late as his cum shot over his mouth.</p><p>Dave gasped as most of it landed in his mouth, while some landed on his face. He woke up because he heard some wet noises and soft breathing, but now.. he wiped at his face curiously.</p><p>“Burt?” He asked in surprise, watching the leader of communications back away slowly.</p><p>“I I was just leaving.. bye!” Burt adjusted his clothes quickly and left the room, locking it after himself.</p><p>SEE, THAT WAS VERY STUPID OF YOU.</p><p>Dave used the blanket to wipe most of the cum off his face. He shivered as he could still taste Burt on his lips..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Henry Stickmin x Thomas Chestershire (some good old fucking)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is for the Anon who requested Henry x bottom Thomas! :D<br/>Thanks to everyone for continuing to be so patient!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry’s group didn’t know what to expect after ditching the airship in an escape pod together. All Henry knew was that he had to take care of them.</p>
<p>He glanced around the land, finding it pretty barren. He sighed and looked at the others. He checked for supplies and found some that would be useful.</p>
<p>“Maybe if we ration this we’ll be fine for a little while..” He mumbled.</p>
<p>“Sir, may I help with figuring out the rations amongst us?” Henry was startled by the soft voice and looked over to Thomas.</p>
<p>“Y Yeah, go ahead. We know how cold deserts get at night, so we should probably try looking for wood.”</p>
<p>“Geoffrey and I can do that.” Dave spoke up. “I I wanna help.”</p>
<p>“Well, come on then. There’s probably a forest that way.” Geoffrey pointed to the west, where the sun was setting.</p>
<p>“Wait, here’s the axe, compass, and torch.” Thomas handed them their survival equipment along with the carefully thought out water rations and energy bars.</p>
<p>“Thanks!” They both headed off and Henry sighed, slumping against the escape pod. “It’s been a long day..”</p>
<p>“It has been, sir.” Thomas took out a notepad and began recording what supplies they had. After finishing in a few moments, he held out the tents.</p>
<p>“We may as well set these tents up before they get back.” Henry agreed and they both worked together.</p>
<p>It was a nice and compatible silence as they finished up.</p>
<p>“Huh.. that worked out much better than I thought.” Henry stepped back to admire what they set up.</p>
<p>“How shall we have the sleeping arrangements, sir?”</p>
<p>“I was thinking.. You and I can take one.” Henry said thoughtfully, failing to notice the blush on Thomas’s cheeks.</p>
<p>“But we’ll listen to the other two about what they think.”</p>
<p>By then, temperatures were dropping. Henry and Thomas both headed into the escape pod, huddling together for warmth. Thomas was considerably warmer so Henry looked at him.</p>
<p>“H How are you so warm right now?”</p>
<p>“F Forgive me, sir, but.. we’re really close and my heart is pounding.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have a fever, do you?” Henry asked, placing his hand on his forehead.</p>
<p>“N No! It’s not that! I I just.. really like you.” Thomas mumbled and Henry froze at the confession, but smiled as he moved his hand to caress his cheek gently.</p>
<p>“I should’ve guessed.. you’re certainly very loyal to me, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Y Yes.. I have fallen for you. I think about you all the time.”</p>
<p>“Is that so?” Henry teased lightly, brushing his thumb against Thomas’s lower lip. Thomas shivered, pulling Henry closer.</p>
<p>“I suggest we warm up by kissing.” Thomas whispered, closing his eyes.</p>
<p>Henry nodded, leaning forward to kiss Thomas. Thomas pulled him closer, gripping his coat. He opened his mouth, moaning softly as Henry slid his tongue in.</p>
<p>They continued making out when Thomas eventually climbed into Henry’s lap and pressed against him. Henry moaned as he rested his hands on Thomas’s hips, arching his back.</p>
<p>“L Let me help..” Thomas panted against his lips, reaching lower to fumble at his zipper. “Yes..” Henry shivered taking his cock out for Thomas. Thomas whined, pressing his cock against Henry’s eagerly. Henry swore under his breath as he wrapped a hand around both of them and began stroking slowly.</p>
<p>The windows on the escape pod were steaming up and both were moaning and gasping. Suddenly, Henry stopped and Thomas whimpered.</p>
<p>“I want to be inside you..” Henry whispered and Thomas bit his lip, turning to face the other way. He leaned over the seat, glancing back at Henry with a faint smirk. “Please, sir..”</p>
<p>Henry bit his lip as he ventured closer to Thomas.</p>
<p>“What about..?”</p>
<p>“Lube? Oh, I found some earlier in the storage compartment. I took it so the others wouldn’t find it.” Henry nodded, taking the lube from Thomas. He initially remembered Reginald talking about putting.. “necessities” in the escape pods before he became leader.</p>
<p>That seemed so long ago..</p>
<p>Regardless, he slid three fingers in, smirking as Thomas arched his back, crying out.</p>
<p>“Be as loud as you want..” He whispered against his ear, licking it while thrusting his fingers in shallowly.</p>
<p>“F Fuck!” Thomas mewled, pressing against his fingers.</p>
<p>“We’re getting there..” Henry mumbled, continuing to finger fuck him quickly.</p>
<p>“P Please, sir, ah! I I want you!” Henry grinned, sliding his fingers out and positioned his cock at his hole.</p>
<p>“Ready?”</p>
<p>“Yes..” With that, Henry pushed in, moaning at how wet and <em>tight</em> Thomas was. “Fuck..”</p>
<p>Thomas pressed back, mind going blank with pleasure. Henry put his hands on his hips and yanked himself on his cock, causing Thomas to cry out so beautifully.</p>
<p>“There we go..” Henry began setting a brutal pace, relishing in the sounds of Thomas’s moans.</p>
<p>“Ah, Henry!” Thomas came with a high-pitched cry and slumped against the seat. Henry eventually came deep inside Thomas, letting out a moan as he pulled out and watched his cum drip down Thomas’s thighs..</p>
<p>He got on his knees shakily, beginning to clean Thomas up with a towel nearby. Thomas shuddered at how gentle Henry was, kissing his lower back and praising him for being so good.</p>
<p>“J Just in time..” Thomas mumbled as he gestured out towards the window.</p>
<p>“I see them coming back.” His voice was a bit hoarse, but he could manage. They both adjusted their clothes and got out of the escape pod.</p>
<p>“We’ve got a good amount of wood for now, sir!” Geoffrey said cheerfully once he and Dave got closer.</p>
<p>“Great!” Henry smiled as Dave went to work on making the campfire. Soon enough, they all got around the campfire and watched the stars.</p>
<p>Henry wasn’t sure where to go from here, but he figured he had just the right people by his side. He smiled to himself as laid beside Thomas later that night.</p>
<p>‘Especially Thomas..'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Dmitri x Galeforce (Dominant sex)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested by A Jar of Mayonnaise! It's younger Galetrov because why not, with angst sprinkled in at the end ;)<br/>Dominant Galeforce! *fans self*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They met at a bar, Dmitri and Galeforce.</p><p>Dmitri was the bartender and Galeforce was recently promoted to General. And as time went on, Galeforce continually went to the bar to keep track of his fellow comrades after high stake missions.</p><p>He prided himself on not drinking as much as the others. Because of this, he would talk with the bartender when he wasn’t busy.</p><p>Eventually, they began to see each other a lot off duty. They fell for each other. <em>Hard</em>. Galeforce liked sending letters to Dmitri about his day and some missions he went on. Dmitri liked talking about his job and personal life.</p><p>Right about the high time of their relationship, Galeforce was due to serve in another military base about a hundred miles away. He wore his crisp uniform to the bar after closing, knocking on the door.</p><p>“I’m almost done closing up.” Dmitri said once he opened the door.</p><p>“I got some news to share.”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>Dmitri finished cleaning up the tables and eventually locked up.</p><p>They made small talk on the way to Dmitri’s home, holding hands. Once reaching the house, Galeforce went to make coffee. Dmitri took a cup after, sipping it carefully as Galeforce talked about the military once more.</p><p>“I may not be a fan of the military, but I am a fan of men in uniforms..” Dmitri mumbled, stepping behind Galeforce and wrapping his arms around him.</p><p>“How come you don’t like the military?” Galeforce asked, shivering as Dmitri reached his hands up to his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt.</p><p>“Mm, I don’t feel like elaborating at the moment. I just want to focus on you.” He hummed as he slid Galeforce’s shirt off and carefully placed it on a chair nearby.</p><p>“Fine..” Galeforce shivered as Dmitri kissed the back of his neck, moaning softly as his hand went lower to palm him through his pants.</p><p>“I I can’t get this dirty..” He hissed and Dmitri chuckled lowly.</p><p>“Then why don’t I take it off?” Galeforce nodded, stepping away from the counter. They both went to the couch, Galeforce tugging his pants off and folding it neatly after putting it away.</p><p>Dmitri stripped quickly, settling in his lap and kissing him heatedly. Galeforce moaned, arching his back. His cock brushed against Dmitri’s and they both gasped, overly sensitive to each other.</p><p>“H how should we do this?” Galeforce whispered huskily, kissing his neck as he pushed Dmitri against the couch.</p><p>“L Like this..” Dmitri shivered, and Galeforce nodded, grabbing the lotion off the stand nearby.</p><p>“Have you been touching yourself?” He smirked as he spread some on his fingers, making sure to warm it before sliding two fingers in.</p><p>“Couldn’t resist.” Dmitri gasped, covering his mouth as Galeforce curled his fingers and hit that spot inside him.</p><p>“Smart. Good thing you’re not lying, soldier. Otherwise, I would have to punish you.” He teased, thrusting his fingers in deeper. Dmitri huffed, pressing against his fingers.</p><p>“I I wouldn’t mind being punished..” Galeforce smirked, adding an extra finger easily.</p><p>“Hands and knees. On the double!”</p><p>Dmitri shivered as the tone and quickly obeyed, gasping as Galeforce slid his fingers in roughly.</p><p>“Ah!” After continuing for a few moments, Galeforce eventually slid his fingers out and slid his cock in swiftly. Dmitri moaned, pressing against him eagerly.</p><p>Galeforce continued faster, leaning to down to bite gently on his shoulder as his thrusts got more erratic. He slid his hand lower, wrapping his fingers around Dmitri’s cock and stroking him quickly.</p><p>Dmitri eventually came over the couch, whimpering as Galeforce continued to fuck him roughly when he finally came.</p><p>“F Fuck.. Dmitri..” He moaned as he pulled out, laying against him. Dmitri eventually caught his breath, smiling back dazed.</p><p>“D Didn’t know you could get so rough..”</p><p>“I I didn’t either.. it’s probably because I have to head out tomorrow.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Dmitri had a feeling he knew.</p><p>“I don’t want this to be the last time I see you, but it doesn’t have to be! Once I finish serving the military, I’ll be back with you.. It may take a while, but.. I’m there to serve.”</p><p>“I should’ve fucking known.” Dmitri nudged Galeforce off of him.</p><p>“I should’ve known it would’ve been too good to last!”</p><p>Dmitri went to get dressed and tossed the military outfit with disgust at Galefore. “This is the second time it’s happened.” He whispered, tears pricking at the edge of his eyes.</p><p>“My best friend. Grigori. Wanted to be in the military and they sent him away. I haven’t heard from him so I don’t know if he’s dead but he might as well be! I wish you the best, Hubert. Good luck.”</p><p>Dmitri walked away, leaving a stunned Galeforce. Numbly, he redressed and walked home, as snow started to fall.</p><p>…</p><p>Galeforce quit the military the next day, unable to reach a compromise to stay in his hometown. He was hoping to be able to reunite with Dmitri. However, when he got to the house, there was a note.</p><p>“<em>Hubert. I have come to work under my father. I never want to see you again</em>.”</p><p>Galeforce was devastated, which turned to anger. He was willing to give everything up for the love of his life, only to have it thrown away?</p><p>He punched the door out of anger and tears. He took the note, shoving it into his pocket.</p><p>He didn’t want to go back to the military.</p><p>He went and applied to the Government, and got in because of his high credentials from the military.</p><p>He worked hard.</p><p>Dmitri also worked hard at the wall. His father was the head warden and needed someone to take after him one day.</p><p>Dmitri held it off for as long as he could, but finally gave in after being heartbroken by Galeforce. </p><p>It wasn’t until years later they would meet again for the most unlikely reason.. <em>Henry</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>